


Body and Soul

by drakaryss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hotch is a dad, Reader is a profiler, Spencer is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: This case hit too close to home for you, so Spencer decides you need to step back and unwind.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Body and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is my first fic for Criminal Minds and I am TERRIFIED to post this cause I don’t know if it’s too ooc? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Working as a profiler for the FBI isn’t an easy job, nor is it one you would ever deem enjoyable. Your job is to inspect the unsub’s work, however grisly it may be, dig into their minds to create a profile, and pray to God that you’re able to find them before it’s too late.

No, your work isn’t easily done, but you wouldn’t change it for the world. You have a fantastic team who often checks on you to make sure the cases are as less emotionally taxing as they can be, and you know you wouldn’t have gotten far without them; not without Penelope’s ridiculous pet names, Emily’s often out-of-place humor and JJ’s comforting advice. Not without the late nights at Rossi’s spent drinking and unwinding, not without Morgan’s constant teasing, or Hotch’s absurdly dry wit. And certainly not without Spencer's endearing rambling.

Though this time, it was a bit different.

This new case hit too close to home for you, and the team knew it did. They all offered the same advice, telling you to sit this one out or at least take a step back if it ever became too much.

But this was your job, and you weren’t about to slack off because you were a little uncomfortable. So, ignoring everybody’s advice, you threw yourself into your work because you decided that this unsub needed to be caught before he could hurt anybody else. You spent countless hours at the office, hunched over your desk as you rifled through the evidence, trying to make a connection.

It wasn’t until Hotch literally kicked you out of the office that you let Spencer drive you home. You would’ve driven yourself, but you were too tired to see straight, and Spencer had insisted. With those cute little hazel eyes of his, how could you say no?

The second you stepped foot into your apartment, the wave of exhaustion you had been fighting off the entire day finally hit you. You’re convinced you would’ve tipped over, had it not been for your boyfriend’s hands settling on your hips to make sure that didn’t happen.

“I’ve got you,” he said, helping you up the stairs into your shared bedroom. Once he helped you sit on the bed, Spencer got down on his knees in front of you and took your face in his hands, his thumbs gently brushing over the dark circles under your eyes. “Do you want me to run you a bath?”

You could only nod your head in assent, not trusting your voice to work. With a nod, Spencer brought one hand to your chin, tilting your head up as he rose to his feet to then press a kiss to your forehead. Your eyes fluttered shut of their own accord as soon as his lips met your skin, but you forced them to open and willed yourself to stay awake for Spencer, who had left to start the bath.

After a minute or so, you pushed yourself up to your feet, wrapping your arms around your torso as you made your way to the bathroom, stopping to lean against the doorway and watch Spencer get everything ready. A fond smile tugged at your lips when he turned his head to look at you, returning the smile. He reached to shut the water off, dipping his fingers in to make sure it wasn’t too hot. Finally, he stood up and spun around to face you, extending his arms in your direction and making grabby hands at you.

Giggling lightly, you walked over, allowing him to help you unbutton your shirt. The two of you stripped each other in silence, managing to keep eye contact the entire time.

Spencer got in the tub first, taking your hand and helping you settle down between his legs. Once you were comfortable, you leaned back against him and sighed deeply, letting your head fall back on his shoulder. The hot water helped relieve the tension in your muscles, and the gentle smell of the honey bubble bath lulled you into a sense of tranquility you hadn’t felt in a few days.

It wasn’t until then that you realized how deep you had gotten into the case.

It had been a while since you had last truly spent time with your boyfriend outside of work. You missed being in Spencer’s arms like this, and judging by the way his arms tightened around you and his lips kissed along your jaw, you could safely assume the feeling was mutual.

Slowly, you felt his arms unwind from around your waist, and instead felt his hands traveling up your sides. With his arms now wrapped around your middle, Spencer tucked you closer into him and laid a kiss on your cheek. “How are you feeling, beautiful?” He asked softly, his lips still brushing over the skin of your jaw.

“Better,” you answered, turning your head and connecting your lips to his for a brief kiss. Pulling away, you scooted forward a bit to give him space. As if taking the cue, Spencer gently let your hair down from the ponytail it had been in all day and carded his fingers through it. With your eyes closed, you could hear the sound of the water splashing before you felt Spencer’s hand tipping your head back by your chin, the water now dripping from your hair. His long fingers massaged your scalp as he worked the shampoo into your hair, humming lightly.

You recognized the song he was humming and smiled to yourself.

Con Te Partiro held a special place in your heart. It was the first dance you and Spencer shared. 

The entire team had decided to go to the bar for drinks and unwind after a tough case, which ended with David and Emily standing on the stage, pouring their souls out into that karaoke machine. You had playfully asked Spencer to dance, but hadn’t expected him to actually take your hand and say yes. What had started out as a light joke turned into something true, and that's when you both realized there was something there; something neither of you had addressed until that night, which was spent entirely wrapped up in Spencer's arms from dusk til dawn.

By the time you brought yourself out of that blissful memory, Spencer was brushing your hair with a comb, working out the knots with as much care as he could.

You took turns washing the other until you slumped back against him, taking his arms and tugging them over your shoulders to kiss his forearm. “Did you bring the book?” You asked, hearing him chuckle behind you. Spencer shifted slightly and reached to dry his hand on the towel before he grabbed the book from the edge of the tub. Smiling, you leaned against him. “Read to me?”

Kissing your forehead newly, he opened the book, following the bookmark until he found the page you had left off on.

“You must know... Surely, you must know it was all for you. You are too generous to trifle with me. I believe you spoke with my aunt last night, and it has taught me to hope as I'd scarcely allowed myself before. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever. If, however, your feelings have changed, I will have to tell you: you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on.”

As Spencer lowered the book to see your reaction to Mr. Darcy’s heartfelt declaration, he found you had fallen asleep with your head resting against his arm. The profiler shook his head and chuckled, setting the book back down and leaving a kiss on the top of your head.

“Sweet dreams, gorgeous girl.”


End file.
